


Just Another Night

by Naarel



Series: Living Tower 13 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 22nd Century, Androids, Bullshit Programming, Ennie's innocent, F/F, Futuristic stuff, Human x Android, Overstimulation, nearly smut, yeah gimme that sweet data rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Tonight, Ennie's trying to quench that thirst for data overflow.





	Just Another Night

Just another night. Ennie was now a regular guest in Shianna’s bed, yet Shianna couldn’t get used to it. She thought that it’s some kind of using the android, like she was forcing Ennie to come with her behaviour or words or…

 

Ennie always comforted her or at least tried to. She said she’s not  _ forced _ nor  _ used _ , and even if she was, she’d be more than fine with it. Besides, the android was really curious about humans and just liked the rush of incomprehensible data flowing through her mind while holding Shianna. It just felt good, not like these data overflows that accompanied her when her previous master was screaming at her.

 

Shianna wasn’t a mistress. She was just a human and treated her new flatmate as a human. Not organic, but still human. Yet Shianna was afraid of treating Ennie as an organic human, aware of the software and hardware limitations.

 

Ennie wanted to shatter all the boundaries of her android form and be as human as possible. And today, it was that day.

  
  


The rain was wild, almost like ones unseen on this planet since the twenty-first century. Many people were surprised to find out that, despite of all that happened, it still can fall and not destroy everything with acid and other unpleasant things. It’s been a year since The Dome has been opened for a few “clear” days every month and very few people remembered that the  _ real,  _ untamed weather exist. 

Ennie didn’t know what the real rain is. The only thing she knew about rain was the controlled rain, which was unleashed from depths of Weather Tower. A quick search on Holopedia told her that the real rain was made with water that went to the sky and fell down again. Such a weird thing! If Ennie was water, she’d stay on earth instead of flying just to fall.

 

Fall… you can fall for someone. Sometimes, humans used this term to describe their software being infected with a virus that made them think about the other person in really, really positive way. Sometimes, it leads to hard software breakdown but often it leads to a major update when software pairs up with another software to upgrade their computing power. Humans really needed a lot of it.

 

Humans had this one quality of having hardware parts that served reproductive purposes, but they weren’t always used to produce humans. Sometimes, humans tried their reproductive methods without meaning to throw another human to this world. It seemed that it’s somehow pleasurable, which was quite logical considering that it was a key feature to human survival. Ennie soon learned that there are variations of these behaviours that in the past were punished. The twenty-first century was a wild battle and this battle was won, its results echoing to this day. 

 

Humans were weird. They created androids and made them their slaves. Later, they realised that androids are, in fact, human too, just not organic ones. 

There were a lot of androids. Compdroids, built to be companions. Workdroids, built to work in places humans can’t reach. Servdroids, meant to be servants. And sexdroids, meant only to satisfy human hardware needs.

Ennie forgot which one she was. Considering her hardware, it’s probably compdroid, but compdroids didn’t have masters and she  _ had  _ a master before Shianna. Does it mean she’s just some undefined kind of android? 

 

The rain was hitting the windows of the Living Tower number 13. Ennie looked at it mesmerised, green glow on the glass as she went closer. The rain was just like data, she thought. Little bits are fine, but heavy doses will cause a flood.

 

Shianna was doing her a giant data rain. And somehow, it made Ennie craving the overflow.

 

Ennie sighed for the second time in her life and went straight to Shianna’s room. There she found Shianna, sitting on her bed, watching the drops fall on the glass. Subtle neon lights of the outside world were highlighting her beautiful cheekbones and giving a strange glow to her eyes.

 

“Shianna, why aren’t you sleeping?” Ennie asked. Shianna jumped slightly, eyes wide open in little shock. 

“I… it’s about the rain. Haven’t seen it since I was thirteen.” She sighed. 

 

Her parents were from the Outside, living nomadic lives, almost like nothing ever happened. Before they moved to the Dome, Shianna saw the rain multiple times, both clean one and the toxic one. Now, almost twelve years after they moved in the Dome, Shianna could see the  _ real  _ rain again.

 

“It’s a long time” Ennie admitted, nodding. She noticed Shianna’s lips shaking a little like she was about to cry. Why? Oh, she wanted to know as well. 

And so, Ennie walked up to her friend, sat by her side and hugged her as tight as she could. Shianna flinched but the embrace was too strong to be broken. Ennie’s head rested on her shoulder, right hand around her waist and left one slowly caressing Shianna’s short blue hair. 

 

“Ennie, stop” she said but Ennie was now deeply buried in an analysis of data flowing through her. The softness of Shianna’s hair, the warmth of her body, the incredibly smooth fabric she was wearing… Ennie sighed, cooling her system. It definitely felt good. 

“I don’t want to” she whispered, looking into Shianna’s eyes. The green glow made Shianna’s pitch black eyes a little bit lighter. “I want more, Shianna. I feel things too. And they aren’t forced.”

 

Ennie’s left hand went lower, now resting on Shianna’s cheek. They just gazed into each other eyes, as they were trying to understand what are their needs and feelings. Ennie looked like she was trying to say something but no words could escape her, like her speech systems were suddenly destroyed. 

 

“Shianna, I don’t know what should I do.”

“Neither do I.”

“I think I-”

 

Ennie stopped, trying to find the right word. It wasn’t there. It just couldn’t be there. So she decided to  _ show  _ it instead. 

 

The android pulled Shianna closer, their lips touching, another data overflow flooding Ennie’s mind. Shianna’s lips parted, as she wanted to say something but Ennie did the same, steam leaving her mouth. 

 

“Shianna, I don’t know the right word” she said, every word caressing Shianna’s lips. “But I do, I just do.”

 

Something in Shianna broke.

 

More than a year of trying not to break, not to tell Ennie how much she loves her, it all ended now in this embrace, rain knocking into the windows, heart racing and engine roaring.

 

“I do as well” Shianna said on the verge of crying, closing her eyes to stop the tears from escaping. Ennie smiled as wide as she could, left corner of her lips lower than right one. For some reason, Shianna considered this asymmetry as one of the things that can be thought of as an imperfection, yet it was immaculate imperfection. 

 

“I want to feel you closer” Ennie said, feeling data coming and coming and- 

 

Ennie started unbuttoning Shianna’s nightshirt, slightly pushing her onto the bed. It was as automatic as system cooling or engine working, it just happened because it  _ was meant to happen _ , like the code of this world involved this one particular event. Shianna was too surprised to react, submitting into whatever Ennie planned. Android’s skin was hotter than usual, leaving warmth on Shianna’s cold body. 

 

All of Shianna’s selfish prayers were now coming true. 

 

Ennie began kissing her, her lips going down, from Shianna’s chin to her collarbones, steam slightly burning them. Shianna didn’t mind, lost in her thoughts and surprise. So what if Ennie was an android? It didn’t mean she’s not capable of feeling or thinking by herself. It wasn’t the twenty-first century, for sake of everything. 

Shianna left a small sigh, feeling the tension building up in her. Did anything matter…? She craved the release and, oh fuck, she loved her, it was so obvious that she was so madly in love. 

 

Ennie couldn’t really control herself, data flowing so pleasurably fast, like she just got upgraded and her software tried to comprehend it all. She could feel her motors not working properly, protesting against every move, yet she continued to sacrifice her kisses to her one and only love.

 

The last kiss was placed above Shianna’s heart. It was the moment when Ennie couldn’t continue, inhaling and exhaling fast, trying to cool her system with no effect. She just laid her head on Shianna’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. Shianna understood that Ennie just can’t go further. 

 

“Ennie.” Shianna whispered, stroking her hair as she tried to catch some cold air. “The word you were missing is ‘love’.”

“So I lo _ ov _ e-” 

The voice glitched out, bringing a smile on Ennie’s face. Her breath didn’t slow down, becoming ragged as one, the final piece of data came to her mind.

 

_ Shianna loves her. _

 

She let out a short scream, glitching in some places before shutting down with a smile.

 

***

 

_ Input: AS//check _

_ checking... _

_ system cooled down to 12%.  _

 

_ Input: AS//start-functions: positive100 _

_...turning the ferromaker mode off… _

_...opening executioner file… _

_...S.C.A.R. fully active. _

 

“Are you okay?” Shianna asked with care. 

Ennie placed her hand on Shianna’s cheek and answered:

“Nothing can be wrong now.”

 

Shianna’s heart started beating again.


End file.
